1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for aiding photographing of a medical image and a computer program product for the same, and particularly relates to the art of aiding positioning of a test subject at a time of photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In photographing of a medical image, it is important to perform suitable positioning (positioning the body posture of a test subject) under suitable photographing conditions in order to obtain a useful image for diagnosis.
There is conventionally proposed an apparatus which aids determination of which is a necessary part for photographing or under what photographing conditions, photographing should be performed by displaying the past image of a same patient and its accessory information (measurement processing result and the detection result of an abnormal shadow) at a time of photographing (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-34765).
Further, there is proposed an apparatus which extracts an anatomical structure from the photographed medical image, determines whether the image is a suitable image for performing diagnosis of a diagnostic region photographed in the medical image on the basis of the extracted structure, and displays the determination result (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-105264).